Brutus (CE)
Brutus is an evolved Mountain Gorilla who is a member of a tribe of apes in the Rocky Mountains. He is known as the adjutant of Tola, Khan's first-born son. Biography Background Brutus was born in captivity before he was liberated from the San Francisco Zoo by the forces of Caesar during the infamous Ape Rebellion where he joined his new comrades in the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. During the fight for liberty he developed an aggressive and 'ready for anything' stance. Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier Prelude After the fighting between Caesar's colony and Colonel McCullough's troops caused the deaths of many apes, Brutus followed Tola and his family, his tribe, and the tribal elders to flee the fighting. Brutus' strength earned him the place of Khan's military advisor. After Tola's mother was killed by a soldier, Tola wanted to take Brutus with him to kill the humans in revenge. They find the human settlement, but it was long abandoned before they got there. As a result, the tribe continues on their journey and find a tunnel of caves in the Rocky Mountains which Brutus and the rest of the apes make their new home. Prologue Brutus is first seen carrying firewood over to Tola before they prepare to go hunting. When Juno stands on his horse holding a spear, Tola has Brutus purposely drop the firewood, startling Juno's horse. Juno falls back down on his horse while Tola and Brutus laugh at Juno's expense. When Clarence tells Tola to hunt on the mountain and to stay away from plains as Khan ordered, Brutus asks what if there is no food on the mountain. After Tola seemingly agrees to stay on the mountain, Brutus tells Clarence to go back to his fire and they will bring him food to eat and growls at Clarence as he leaves. Chapter One Despite, Khan's orders, Tola takes Brutus, his brothers and the rest of the hunting party to the plains. They almost give up when Brutus sees an animal nearby which he thinks could be a bison. A closer look reveals a farm filled with cattle and Brutus spots horses nearby, indicating humans are also nearby guarding them. Bryn says he will "Keep Juno safe": Brutus gets behind Juno and forces him to his knees to quiet him. Bryn moves toward Brutus intending to challenge him before Tola tells them all to stop. Brutus then releases his grip on Juno. When Tola discusses their options of either stealing the cattle or killing the humans first, Brutus advises killing the humans because they have guns. As the apes sneak up on the humans through the barn, Tola signals Bryn to open fire on the humans. *'Bryn chooses to "Shoot"': Bryn shoots and kills one of the humans and Brutus smashes through the barn walls charging at the other one. *'Bryn chooses to do nothing': Tola signals Brutus to kill the humans when Bryn refuses and Brutus smashes through the barn walls charging at one of the humans. The human attempts to shoot Brutus but he punches the human so hard he lands on the back. Brutus lifts his arms up and brutally beats the human, breaking his neck and killing him. Brutus attempts to catch the other human but he escapes with only a minor gunshot to the shoulder. After Bryn and Tola discuss what they are going to tell Khan, Brutus helps gather several of the steer to take back to the tribe. Chapter Two Brutus and the hunting party return to the mountain with two steer for the tribe to enjoy. Brutus rips a leg off one of the steer and follows Tola as he announces they have brought food and Brutus throws the leg on the ground. Brutus later accompanies Khan and his son when he leads a band of apes to scout how many humans they will be dealing with. They discover six humans on horseback and observe them, until the branch supporting Juno breaks and he falls to the ground. The humans discover their presence and open fire and Brutus charges at a woman, knocking her off her horse and flees with the other apes. Brutus starts carrying Khan after he is too weak to run anymore after being shot by one of the humans. Brutus eventually sets Khan down carefully at his direction and leaves Khan to talk with his sons before he dies. Brutus carries Khan's dead body into their home and places him on his throne and waits with Clarence while his family pay their respects. Bryn doesn't stop Tola from hurting Juno: When Tola grabs Juno's arm and starts twisting it he forces Juno over to Brutus who holds Juno down with one arm. After Oaka says "ape not fight ape" Brutus lets Juno up after Tola signals him to do so. Brutus stays silent as Khan's family and Clarence argue amongst themselves over Khan's death. Tola calls Brutus to his side after he declares that the humans will pay for killing his father. At Khan's funeral, Brutus declares with Khan dead Tola now leads them and leaves with him after Tola sets Khan's body ablaze and sets it out to sea. Brutus later returns and says Tola wants to talk with Bryn but not Clarence, calling him old. Brutus escorts Bryn to Tola sitting on Khan's throne while Brutus takes Clarence's old seat next to Tola. Brutus supports Tola in declaring war on the humans, saying they will fear apes now. After Tola says he intends to lead an attack on the humans with Clarence accompanying them and Bryn says he isn't a warrior, Brutus says they are all warriors now and will do as Tola orders. Chapter Three Brutus leads the war party to the human town and stops nearby to prepare for the upcoming battle. After Tola tells Bryn he is to knock out the lights while Tola leads the attack, Brutus calls Tola over to talk with him. During the attack, Brutus stays close to Tola as they both open fire on the humans. The humans manage to get the lights back on and Tola orders a full retreat with Brutus accompanying him. Back in the mountains, Brutus circles Bryn while Tola as he accuses him of not fighting hard enough to kill more humans. While Tola gives a speech to the tribe, Tola tells them to follow Brutus' orders to ensure victory and Brutus repeatedly chants for them all to "kill the humans". Chapter Four After the humans attack their home and Bryn captures the son of their leader, Brutus is in charge of guarding him. After a plan is made to trade the human for Clarence at a metal bridge, Tola disapproves but allows the exchange to go through. Unbeknownst to the other apes, Tola instructs Brutus to take a small band of apes and hide underneath the bridge and ambush the humans after the exchange is completed. Before Brutus could reach the other side of the bridge, the humans destroy the bridge with a grenade, killing Brutus' troops while Brutus himself is trapped at the bottom with a metal pole stuck in his body. Tola orders Bryn to rescue Brutus while Juno tries to save Clarence, unaware he is already dead. *'Bryn chooses to "Save Juno"': Bryn goes left and climbs the metal frames to catch up to Juno. Bryn tells Juno Clarence is dead and to climb back up, which Juno does and makes it safely back to their side of the bridge. Bryn climbs down the other side and grabs a machine gun mounted on a truck and shoots back at the humans until the humans fire another grenade at the truck, sending it up in the air and crushes Brutus, killing him. *'Bryn chooses to "Save Brutus"': Bryn goes right and climbs the metal frames down to Brutus. In the meantime, Juno continues climbing down and is shot and killed by the humans. Bryn grabs the pole in Brutus' body and slowly pulls it out, freeing Brutus. Brutus silently thanks Bryn and grabs his machine gun firing back on the humans. Bryn climbs down grabs a machine gun mounted on a truck and shoots back at the humans until the humans fire another grenade at the truck, destroying it. Endings *'Ape ending with Bryn': As Bryn looks over the waterfall, Brutus walks on the other side and they both look over the mountain side. *'Failed attack on Millerton attacked endings': Brutus forces the gate open and is gunned down with a machine gun mounted on a truck. *'Ape ending with Tola': As Tola looks over the waterfall, Brutus walks on the other side and they both look over the mountain side. Personality More to come... Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all gorillas, Brutus was extremely powerful and strong. *'Animal Speed:' Despite his massive size, Brutus was much faster than he appeared to be. *'High-Level Intellect:' Brutus had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. *'Sign Language:' Like his fellow apes, Brutus knows American Sign Language. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Brutus had gained the ability of speech, and he speaks in broken English. Relationships Tola As Tola's adjutant he is nothing but loyal, as seen when he was instructed by Tola to disobey Khan's orders and steal human food. Tola trusted Brutus so highly that Brutus was the only one Tola wanted to bring with him to get revenge on the humans for killing Tola's mother. They also share a mutual hatred of humanity as exhibited when Brutus advocated taking out the humans before taking their food. Bryn Brutus's relationship with Bryn starts off as neutral as Brutus likely respects Bryn as a warrior and doesn't seem to hate him as much as Juno, later the relationship can significantly improve if Bryn saves his life over his own brothers which Brutus thanks Bryn for, later if Bryn defeats and kills Tola and Brutus survived he will become Bryan's new advisor and will respect his leadership enough to not challenge him for siding with the humans if Bryn chose to be peaceful later if they make peace with humans and they kill the soldiers, Brutus is last seen nodding his head to Bryn at the waterfall and stands beside both Bryn and his family as they look over the waterfall, after this it's very likely Brutus has become as loyal to Bryn as he was to Tola, it's also likely that this helped Brutus lower his aggression towards humans as while Tola completely disagrees with siding with humans and was willing to kill Bryn, Brutus goes along with the plan and doesn't challenge him showing that likely Bryn saving his life has left Brutus to respect Bryan's decisions and it's very likely that the two became very close like Khan and Clarence where. Clarence and Juno Brutus has a very low opinion and no respect for these apes since they are not warriors like him and Tola. Brutus sees them as weak and will aid Tola in belittling and bullying them. Notes *Brutus was the secondary ape antagonist of Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier. **Brutus can determinately be redeemed if he is saved and be more loyal towards Bryn. If Bryn killed Tola and becomes king then Bryn and Brutus would have likely grown to care for each other as Brutus and Tola did but instead Brutus doesn't hate humans as much thanks to Bryn. More to come... Trivia More to come... Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Deceased Apes Category:Unknown Status Category:Villains Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Khan's Ape Colony Category:Human-Ape War Category:Imaginarium Game Characters Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Ape King Advisors Category:Animals Category:Former villains Category:Anti-heroes